9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Role
There are 5 roles a player can assume in 9Dragons. Warrior The warrior uses the clan's main weapon, and specializes in melee combat. Some of the advantages of being a warrior are the ability to inflict massive melee damage and the ability to withstand melee damage. Two of their main weaknesses however, are the inability to withstand Chi Kung damage, and the inability to heal. The warrior's penalty stat is Essence, taking 2 chi points to gain one essence point. Role names by clan Wu Tang: Blue Dragon - Swords Shaolin: Luohan Monk - Pole arms The League of Beggars: Vanguard Beggar Heavenly Demon: Blood Demon - Sabers Sacred Flower: Mistress of War - Wheels The Brotherhood of Thieves: Warrior Bandit - Spears Black Dragon Clan: ? Disciples of Iron Fist: ? The Union of Noble Families: ? Strategist (Healer) The strategist, more commonly know as the healer, uses the clan's secondary weapon and specializes in support. The healer has buffs that can boost all stats by a maximum of +25 as well as heal wounds and HP and VE. They are often considered the best role for PvE use, as they can heal themselves and sustain heavy damage. They are also found to be the weakest role for PvP use. The strategist's penalty stat is Constitution, taking 2 chi points to gain one constitution point. Role names by clan Wu Tang: Red Phoenix - Gloves Shaolin: Diamond Monk The League of Beggars: Strategy Beggar Heavenly Demon: Phantom Demon - Gloves Sacred Flower: Mistress of Heaven - Dagger The Brotherhood of Thieves: Strategist Bandit - Axe Black Dragon Clan: ? Disciples of Iron Fist: ? The Union of Noble Families: ? Chi Kung Artist (Nuker) The Chi Kung Artists, often called the nuker, uses bracers, regardless of clan, and specializes in Chi Kung attacks, similar to magic attacks from other games. They tend to be rather fragile due to having low defense, but they have shields that can absorb nearly 4000 damage. They are considered to be the best class for PvP because they can inflict massive damage from a distance. The artist's penalty stat is Strength, taking 2 chi points to gain one strength point. Role names by clan Wu Tang: Black Tortoise Shaolin: Exorcist Monk The League of Beggars: Dragon Beggar Heavenly Demon: Storm Demon Sacred Flower: Mistress of Spirit The Brotherhood of Thieves: Armored Bandit Black Dragon Clan: ? Disciples of Iron Fist: ? The Union of Noble Families: ? Holist (Hybrid) The Hybrid uses the clan's secondary weapon, and does not specialize at any one aspect. They are well rounded, and can be adapted for melee and Chi Kung warfare, and they have the ability to buff and heal. They are very well suited for PvE due to their heal skills, but can also be quite deadly in PvP due to the "paranuke", a skill that may paralyze their opponent and inflict bleed status. The hybrid's penalty stat is Wisdom, taking 2 chi points to gain one wisdom point. Role names by clan Wu Tang: White Tiger Shaolin: Deva Monk The League of Beggars: Spirit Beggar Heavenly Demon: Fire Demon Sacred Flower: Mistress of Cloud - Daggers The Brotherhood of Thieves: Taishan Bandit Black Dragon Clan: ? Disciples of Iron Fist: ? The Union of Noble Families: ? Vagabond Although the vagabond is defined by the lack of a role, it is often considered to be the fifth class in 9Dragons. A vagabond is someone who does not join a clan, and as a result, does not learn any advanced techniques. The only techniques a vagabond may know are the basic attacks (learned from the martial arts teacher in the clan bases), as well as the basic Wu Tang and Heavenly Demon attacks and Lightfoot (learned from quests), and the basic meditation. Because vagabonds have no advanced abilities, it it very hard to raise a vagabond to a high level, but the people who manage to do so are often applauded. A vagabond has no penalty stat.